Secretly Feminine
by J13579
Summary: Peach goes into Samus's room to come up with an idea for a prank, but she ends up stumbling upon a different side to Samus.


The blue door, with the name Samus written on it, slowly creaked open, and a small sliver of light lighten up the pitch-black room as a head poked in.

"She's not here… Good…" a voice muttered to itself as its owner slipped into the room, switching on the lights.

Peach grinned as she looked upon the large room. The small bed was perfectly made, the light from the chandelier above completely showing the pale blue wallpaper. There was a huge closet on one wall, while a small dresser comprised another along with a small vanity next to it.

Peach expected the bounty hunter's room to be slightly more futuristic and hi-tech with metal walls and computers all over the place. But it was surprisingly plain. It wasn't that important in the grand scheme of things, but it still felt odd to the princess.

She then shut the door behind her. The latest Super Smash Brothers tournament started just about two weeks ago, and most of the returning cast from the previous three tournaments has reunited. There were a few exceptions though, like the Ice Climbers and Solid Snake. While she was sad she couldn't see them again, there are some newcomers she already made friends with like Lucina, Shulk and Bayonetta.

There was one person that she thought could lighten up a bit and that person was Samus Aran. She was always so serious and Peach rarely seen her smile so she thought a good, harmless prank will bring a smile upon her face. But she had to go into her room in order to find out what makes Samus tick, maybe a diary. It took a little bit of effort to pick the lock, but Peach managed to get in.

Peach first looked under Samus's bed, but there was nothing under there, it was completely clean. Peach thought of looking in Samus's dresser next, same result. So she decided to look in Samus's closet as its size could help hide any secrets she might have. She opened it only for the first thing to see is Samus's Power and Zero Suits. There was her normal power suit along with its different color variations on one end and the Zero Suit's different color variations being hung up on the other end. Peach didn't see the normal Zero Suit because she knew that Samus would be wearing it for today's match.

"Hmm... Nothing here either," Peach said to herself. She was about to leave when she sees a glimpse of something with a square shape hiding behind the Zero Suits. "Hmm… What's this?" Peach went over and push the outfits aside only to see a shoebox sized container with the words "My Secrets: Keep out" written on it.

 _So this is where Samus keeps all of her juicy stuff, maybe I might find her diary or something._ Peach opened the box only to see a small notebook. A quick look Peach was surprised to find sketches of Samus herself. What startled her about the sketches though is that Samus is all dressed up in these sketches. One was her in a long blue evening gown complete with matching heels, jewelry, purse and makeup. There were others with Samus in completely different dresses and hairstyles; cocktail dresses, sundresses, even one princess gown.

"Why would Samus draw herself so fancy?" Peach thought to herself. "Maybe it's…" But, before she could come to a conclusion, she heard a loud slam.

"Peach, what are you doing in my room?!"

Peach turned her head to find Samus standing at the door. Her fists were clenched, the color red forming on her cheeks and her eyes narrowed.

Peach knew that she wouldn't be getting out of this unscathed. But she also knew that apologizing would soften the blow. "Ms. Aran, I'm sorry that I broke into your room. I just thought that you-"

"Give me my notebook," Samus demanded.

"You mean this?" Peach held up the notebook which quickly got swiped from her hand.

"Yes. Promise that you won't tell anyone about what you saw here?"

"I promise I won't tell anyone about this. It's funny really, I never imagined you liking all of this girly stuff."

Peach noticed that Samus's head turned away from her, the red on her cheeks slowly disappearing. "No one does really." Samus walked over to her bed and Peach, out of concern, followed. Samus sat down on her bed.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" Peach asked as she sat on Samus's bed. "You can talk to me, I won't tell."

"It's just that, you know all of those girls that like to wear dresses, heels, jewelry, makeup, that kind of girly stuff?" Samus asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well, every now and then when I'm not on some mission, I just wish that I can be like them, even if it's just for a little while."

"Well, you are a woman right? What's stopping you?" Peach questioned.

"You don't understand, Peach. It's not like I can just tell everyone that I have these interests. I'm one of the greatest bounty hunters in the galaxy. If this gets out, people are going to think I'm weak and my reputation will be ruined."

"Well, you're not weak. You can be strong **and** feminine, look at me," Peach pointed at herself. "I'm very girly, but that doesn't stop me from kicking butt if I need to."

"I suppose you're right Peach. But-"

"But nothing, there's a feminine young lady in you somewhere and I'm going to bring it out one way or another."

"How exactly are you going to do that?" Samus turned to face Peach.

"I have a few ideas." Peach couldn't help but smile as ideas began to form in her head.

~~~~~One Week Later~~~~~~

Samus peeked out her room to make sure that no one is down the hall. Satisfied, she ran out of her room and down the hall looking for Peach's room. Unfortunately, as she turned the next corner she saw Pit walking down the hall. Samus tried to ignore him, but Pit had other ideas.

"Hi, Samus! How's it going?" Pit asked.

"Oh, it's going just fine with me. How are you doing?"

"Fine, I'm just coming over to talk to Lady Palutena on how she's doing with the newcomers. What are you doing?" Pit said.

"Oh, I'm just going over to Peach's room to have a slu.. er... I mean talk about our upcoming matches," Samus replied, almost letting out her big secret. Talking about matches was rather normal for her. Slumber parties, not so much.

"Okay then, I'll see you at the next match." Pit said as he flew off.

"That was a close one." Samus muttered to herself as she continued looking for Peach's room. Ever since Samus and Peach had their little talk they agree that twice a week the two can have some "Girl Time" together to help Samus get in touch with her feminine side. For their first "Girl Time", they're having a slumber party, complete with makeovers, chick flicks and ice cream. Samus told her that she doesn't have any suitable outfits so Peach said she'll buy her some.

After a few minutes she eventually did found Peach's room by her name, written in girlish cursive, on the door. She knocked on the door a few times and Peach opened it a few moments later.

"Oh Sammie, you made it." Peach said with glee. She then pulled Samus into her room allowing her to get a good, long look at Peach's room.

Well… it was a room that she'll live in. The walls were covered in bright pink wallpaper, with a soft carpet in darker pink covering the floors. There was a large four poster bed with pink satin sheets and a large flat-screen tv facing the bed. There was also a vanity table with a heart-shaped mirror and more makeup than Samus has ever seen in her life. Lastly there was a large pink wardrobe containing all of Peach's clothes. Samus had never seen so much pink in her life.

"Now your night clothes are in the bathroom, so go get ready." Peach said as she pushed Samus into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Samus felt weird as she looked at her reflection in Peach's mirror. Gone was her trademark Zero Suit, replaced by an ankle-length blue nightgown. The sleeves were puffy and extend past her arms. Her feet were covered by fluffy blue slippers which made her feel like she was walking on pillows. Her hair was no longer in its usual ponytail but it was now loose and falling past her shoulders. She couldn't help but find the nightgown extremely comfortable. The fabric felt really soft on her skin and she couldn't help but do a twirl. She felt wonderful wearing everything.

Samus came out of the bathroom to see Peach in a nightgown similar to hers, only pink instead of blue. Peach turned to face her. "Oh Sammie, you look beautiful."

Before the bounty hunter could say anything, she was pulled into a tight hug. Samus could agree that Peach was stronger than most think if her gasping for air is any indication.

"Thank you for lending me the nightgown. I'll return it when this is over." Samus said.

"What do you mean return it?" Peach asked. "It's yours now."

"It's mine?"

"Yep, it's a gift from me to you." Peach said. "Now let's go have some fun, shall we?" Peach grabbed Samus's arm and dragged her to the bed.

Before Samus knew it they were sitting on Peach's bed with the princess brushing her hair and gossiping her ears off.

"So my friends and I were battling on Green Greens," Peach tugged roughly on the locks in her hand, causing Samus to wince slightly. She eyed the makeup kit right next to her, wondering when she'll get to try it on. "But all of a sudden, this tree, Whospy Woods, I think that's the name, let out this huge gust of wind. I was trying to keep my dress down, but Kirby used that stone ability of his to slam right behind me, and whoosh! My undies were exposed to the whole world. I never felt so humiliated."

"You didn't kick his ass for that?"

Peach giggled. "Of course not, he's just a baby. He probably doesn't really know why what he just did was wrong. Besides, he's so adorable." She then gasped and leaned over to Samus to ask. "Are there any cute things that you like?"

"There's the baby Metroid," Samus answered.

"Aren't those things tend to be scary. I heard that once they cling on to you, it's nearly impossible to get them off."

"Normally, they aren't exactly the most cuddly of creatures. But the baby thought I was his mother. He even helped me fight Ridley."

"Awww… that's so sweet."

"Yeah, it was."

"Well, I'm sure we'll find some other cute things that you will like. There's no rush. And… there all done." Peach let go of Samus's hair who then walked over to the mirror. Her hair was in two pigtails, tied high with two pink scrunchies.

"Well, what do you think?" Peach asked.

"Honestly, I'm not too keen on pigtails." Samus replied as she took out the hair scrunchies. "I'm more of a ponytail kind of woman."

"Okay then, now what should we do next?" Peach said to herself. "Oh, sit down on the floor, I have an idea." Samus sat down while Peach ran over to her vanity before returning with a bunch of nail polish bottles and a nail file.

"You could do my nails for me." Peach said as she gave Samus a bottle of pink nail polish.

"I… don't how to do it." Samus said.

"Practice makes perfect, Sammie." Peach chimed. "Or maybe…" She took out a bottle of blue nail polish. "You can let me do your nails."

Samus just gave Peach her hand who proceeded to give Samus a manicure. Ten minutes later, Samus couldn't look at her hands without noticing a bright sky blue on each of her fingers.

"You know Peach?" Samus asked.

"What?" Peach wondered.

"It's just that, when we started this whole thing I thought I would feel stupid for doing this. But now, I actually feel… girly, and I love it.

"See, I told you that we would have fun together. Now get the ice cream and popcorn, it's movie time."

As the sappy romantic comedy Peach picked played in the background, Samus looked at her painted fingernails and smiled.

* * *

Author's Notes: Funny story about this one. Orginally, this was going to be the first story that I published on this site, not "I Want To Be A Princess". But I wasn't satisifed with it, so I shelved it in favor of this one. But after a few fanfics and a couple original stories, I decided to go back to it and rework it to make it better. And now this is going to be my tenth story published on this site. Techincally nineth if you count Link's Princess Makeover and The Aftermath as one story, but they were both published separately as opposed to it being put into one big document so I don't really count it.

By the way, this was originally written back when Smash 4 was a thing, just to let you know.


End file.
